As a conventional driving force control device for controlling the driving force of a vehicle such as a passenger car and a truck, for example, a driving force control device for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 controls a transmission ratio in accordance with an operating point on a shift line set on a low revolution side in a practical region relative to an optimum fuel economy line obtained based on the efficiency of an engine and a continuously variable transmission and accordingly suppresses an increase in revolutions from the start of the practical range. As a result, the driving force control device for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 can suppress fuel consumption by the inertia torque incident to fluctuations in engine revolutions, in other words, fluctuations in the revolutions of an input shaft of a continuously variable transmission, and efficiency as a whole is increased compared with a case of controlling the transmission ratio at an operating point on the optimum fuel economy line, and the fuel economy is improved.